The parent application did not disclose an automatic umbrella having proper elements and mechanism for both light weight and resilient performance.
Accordingly, this application provides further elements and modifications in addition to the light and resilient rib assembly of the parent application to form an automatic umbrella lightly carried and resiliently operated.